My Gift To You
by anakinpadmekenobi
Summary: Two boys are given a chance to change what used to be history. Problem is, no one believes them. And, unbeknowst to them, there's a twist. There's always a twist.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer—I no own, and you no sue. Ya? Good._

* * *

_My gift to you, _

_so that you may change_

_what's been done. _

Fire bursts around us, surrounding our vision. The only colors I see are red, orange, and blue. Fire, heat, and blades. I can only feel shock that you have come to this. And my failure, for letting you come to this.

_My gift to you. _

_But don't forget me, _

_just change my ways. _

I look down at you. You look proud. Proud that you rid the galaxy of a race. Proud that you are battling a friend. Proud that I'm shocked by your words.

_My gift to you. _

_Please, don't hate me, _

_I regret what I've done. _

You smirk as I stare in shock. Your blade is poised at my chest. But then your face softens, and you whisper.

_My gift to you. _

_I wish to make things right,_

_for you to love me again. _

My world is spinning, falling. Everything is a blur, fire and heat blending into one. Blades disappearing. Sounds are becoming awkward, and I think I'm distorting the words you speak.

_My gift to you._

Everything turns black. I can't distinguish anything. Except your voice. It's the only clear thing.

_My gift to you,_

_so that I may live another day. _

_And you may not be dead. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N—Take this into note--- _

_This is the past, or the words in the prologue. You'll know the difference. And it will apply to the rest of the story, unless otherwise noted. _

This is normal stuff. ---

_Also, each chapter will switch between Anakins'-Obi-Wans'-and Qui-Gons'. There will be no set order, though. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Obi-Wan Kenobi's' Point of View_

_My gift to you_

Images passed by quickly. Fire, blades, a face.

_My gift to you_

Falling, falling…

A face, one I could never forget, looks down. He's talking, eyes sympathetic. Face, impassive.

_My gift to you. _

The falling stops. Everything that has happened roils past, slowly at first, then faster. Mustafar, rescuing the Chancellor, the Clone Wars. Various missions with Anakin.

Then where it all started. Tattoine, Naboo, Death.

Then it stops, haltingly. And the world is black, but peaceful. It feels like I'm sleeping, and I don't want to wake up. Is this what death feels like?

_My gift to you_

Someone is calling my name. A voice which I haven't heard over thirteen years.

Qui-Gon Jinn.

_My gift to you_

His voice is getting stronger and stronger, closer and closer. My body is shaken gently.

"Open your eyes, Padawan."

_My gift to you_

Padawan?I haven't been called that in years! Surely death hasn't made you ignorant?

"Padawan."

_My gift to you_

Is this what Anakin meant? Did he know death would be sweeter than what he has in mind? Did he know that Qui-Gon would be waiting? Did he know that I would be happier here?

"Open your eyes."

I slowly smile. Very well.

"Padawan." He sounds amused.

_My gift to you_

I open my eyes to see my old master. A young Anakin is lying on the ground next to me. He looks over, and gives me a look. One that I can tell so easily. 'What in the blazes just happened?'. But we both share a look that says: 'We'll talk later'.

Then it dawns on me. Anakin is here!I quickly look back at him, surprised. What did he do? Kill himself too? But then I realize, he's younger, looks exactly like he did when we first met. I quickly place a hand on my chest, searching for holes. There is none.

I look around to see Qui-Gon standing off to the side, looking amused and concerned at the same time. Queen Amidala is talking quietly to her handmaidens and guards.

I slowly get up. "What happened?" I ask, thoroughly confused. Is this death? Going back to the place it all began?

The Queen stops talking, having realized that we're up. Qui-Gon speaks. "Well, we were speaking of transports to get off the planet, now that the Federation is gone, and the Sith we fought is dead. We need to report the sith to the Council. Then you and Anakin dropped dead." I snorted. How ironic. "Are you okay?" Concern was etched in his eyes.

I look over at Anakin as he nods. "So we're not dead?" he asks.

Everyone looks at him with confusion. "No," the Queen slowly says.

"But that doesn't make any sense," Anakin and I shout. Anakin closes his mouth, gesturing for me to continue. "Me and Anakin were fighting, on Mustafar. Then he stabbed me, and then I was falling, and came here." I leave out the words he spoke, no one else should know. At least, not yet.

"We were friends, brothers." Anakin continues. "But then I turned to the darkside, partaking in the rise of the Empire. Then I killed," he points at me, "him. I…" he looks over in confusion. "…spoke? What would you call it?"

I shrug. "A plea, I guess. A promise. A gift."

Anakin snorts. "Yeah, killing you is definitely a gift." Though only nine, what we saw-what we _did_-has made him older. Made us both older.

I look over at everyone. They look extremely confused, even impassive Padme. Then I look back at Anakin. "Gift…!" I smile, suddenly understanding. "That's what you meant! A gift to change what's done. A gift to change the future."

Anakin's eyes widen. "Of course."

_My gift to you_

Qui-Gon walks forward, placing his hands on our shoulders. "Maybe you two need to rest."

We protest, but he gives us a look, so we quiet. He guides us out of the throne room, which I just realized we are in, and takes us to "our quarters so we can speak more on this."

When there, he asks for what happened. And we tell him. Everything, from Naboo to Mustafar. Anakin stops when he gets to killing me, but I ask him what happened afterwards. He says he killed himself, jumped into the lava. And we both tell him what Anakin spoke to me, the gift, is what we call it.

"That's why I killed myself," he says, "I do regret what I've done. Or…will do."

I shake my head. "No, I will not abandon you. And that will not happen. I will make sure of it."

_My gift to you_

"But what are we going to do?" Anakin asks. He sounds younger now, and I don't wish to answer, for him to keep his youth. But that is impossible, I know, for he has seen things that will make anyone grow up to soon.

"Well," Qui-Gon prompts.

I stare at him increadoulsy. "You believe us?"

Qui-Gon nods right away. "Of course."

Anakin gestures impatiently for me to answer his previous question. "Well," I say, "we have to act. We can't let Palpatine do all that. Not again. And we can tell people, not have them be so ignorant. They can vote him out then." My voice rises with excitement. "We can overthrow him, and make things normal again and-"

"You sound just like me, right before our duel," Anakin interrupts. "Remember?"

_My gift to you_

"Anger leads to the darkside. Remember, Obi-Wan?" Anakin smirks, but there's sadness in his eyes.

"Yes, I remember. I'm sorry." He smiles, but sadly.

_My gift to you_

"So what are we going to do?" Anakin asks again. This time, I'm quiet, Qui-Gon speaks.

"Well, we have to go to Coruscant, and report to the Council, as I said earlier. And then you can tell them what you two saw. They will decide your fate."

"But what if we don't like our 'fate'?" we ask.

"That's up to you, isn't it?"

_My gift to you_

We look at each other. We see our past together, what we did together, and what we might do together.

"I will not abandon you, if we cannot work together," Anakin and I say at the same time. We smile, "So be it," we say again.

_My gift to you_

"And we will_ not_ repeat history."

_My gift to you_


End file.
